


This

by Leela



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dragons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-23
Updated: 2011-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leela/pseuds/Leela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie doesn't intend to let the rain get in the way of his plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sassy_cissa](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sassy_cissa).



> **Beta** : eeyore9990
> 
>  **A/N** : Written for sassy_cissa because she deserves it. She asked for Charlie/Draco with a prompt of Rain.

Rain slammed down on the roof of Charlie's cabin, occasionally sizzling when it hit the spells that sealed the two small holes caused by the last storm. He stretched, touching the ceiling with his fingertips, and smiled. _This is going to be fun_ , he thought.

He stomped down on the heels of his boots and wriggled his ankles, making sure his feet were all the way in, and then grabbed his dragonhide jacket. Hooking a finger in the collar, he slung the jacket over his shoulder and followed the sounds of complaint out to the sitting room.

"It's raining bloody crups and kneazles out there." Placing his hands on the windowsill, Draco squinted at the world outside. "Why aren't we putting this off to another day? One when we won't be damp and miserable."

Charlie's eyes were drawn immediately to Draco's arse. He considered chucking his plans and dragging him back to the bedroom, but then Draco turned around and pouted.

"You're not dressed." Charlie put his weight on one leg and cocked his hip. Draco's gaze became so intense that Charlie almost preened under it.

A gust of wet wind rattled the windowpanes, and Draco's expression changed to an equally intense scowl. "What's the point? We can't go riding in that. Even my waterproofing charms won't be able to keep up."

"Why not?" Charlie grinned. "Come on. Where's your sense of adventure, Malfoy?"

"Warm and dry, thank you very much."

"Get moving, or I'll go riding without you."

"You wouldn't?"

"Try me." Charlie would have arched an eyebrow to emphasise the challenge, as Draco so often did, but he'd given it up as a bad job. He just ended up making a silly face or raising both of them. Instead, he said, "Three minutes, Malfoy."

For a second, Charlie thought Draco was going to argue, but then he pivoted on one heel and stormed off to the bedroom, muttering under his breath about inconsiderate boyfriends the entire way.

Stifling a laugh, because he knew how badly that would go down, Charlie shrugged on his jacket and waited. Five minutes later, because Draco never could manage to do anything on time, Draco tossed Charlie's riding goggles at him.

They walked out the door and down the path together. Draco's wand was constantly moving in the swish and flick of water- and wind-proofing charms. Charlie ambled alongside, one arm around Draco's waist, only half-listening to the litany of weather-related complaints and suggestions for other things, warmer things, they could be doing.

^~^

Blowing smoke from her nostrils, Norberta shifted restlessly as Charlie settled into place on her back behind Draco. He gauged her mood and judged it safe to spend a couple of minutes making sure he and Draco were properly strapped in. Then he tugged on the neck strap and whooped as Norberta took to the air.

"It's no wonder I'm going deaf in that ear." Draco rubbed at his right ear. "Uncouth peasant."

"That's me." Charlie grinned and kissed the shell of Draco's offended ear.

"Pillock."

"Love you, too," Charlie said, wrapping an arm around Draco's waist and keeping his other free to guide Norberta if necessary.

"It's still raining," Draco grumbled as he settled back against Charlie, holding on to the arm around his waist. He shivered. "And cold and windy. Honestly, I don't know why I let you talk me into these things."

"Just wait."

"I've been waiting."

They settled into silence as Norberta continued to fly into the rain. The ground fell away, and the clouds grew closer. Mountains rose up around them, fading into the distance as Norberta continued to rise in a wide spiral. Rain splattered against them constantly. Wind swirled around them. They were cold and wet, and Charlie didn't want to be anywhere else.

The stretch and coil of Norberta's muscles, the snap and thrust of her wings, the undulations of her body, the shift and rub of Draco's body against his own sent a sensation far beyond pleasure and satisfaction curling through Charlie. Flying on a broom was brilliant, but this feeling was beyond any words he'd ever learned.

Draco twisted in place, the edge of his goggles scratching over Charlie's cheek, and placed his mouth next to Charlie's ear. "You are going to reward me for this, right?"

"Suitably." Wind whipped the word out of Charlie's mouth, but he could tell by Draco's satisfied smirk that he'd heard it. He turned his own head to make sure Draco could hear him, and said, "Now turn around and face front. You don't want to miss this."

Charlie could feel Draco's lips pout against his cheek, but then Draco did as he was told — something that was far from guaranteed any day of the week — just in time for Norberta to fly into the rainclouds.

^~^

The air thickened around them, seeming to become warmer, softening against their skin. Visibility dwindled until Charlie could barely see Draco and Norberta. Charlie inhaled deeply through his mouth, tasting water and ozone and the promise of life. He threw his head back and whooped again, and then again when Draco made the same noise.

Draco rested the back of his head on Charlie's shoulder, lifted his arms up, and wiggled gloved fingers as they passed through the visible wisps of air.

The moment of being surrounded, of being the sum total of their world, stretched out and out until Norberta broke through the top layer of clouds. In an instant, they were surrounded by blue sky, brilliant sunshine, and the tops of the tallest mountains.

Probably as light-blinded as they were, Norberta stopped and hovered in the air. She lifted her muzzle and trumpeted her joy with a stream of smoke, fire, and sound.

His eyes watering from the sudden onslaught of light, Charlie clutched Draco tightly. "This," he said. "Do you see? This."

And, because Draco was Draco, because he somehow seemed to understand Charlie when no one else did, he simply said, "Yes."


End file.
